


Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc: Lies, Seduction, and Accomplices

by WiiFan2009



Series: Commissions [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, yamaceles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: Her mind made up, Celeste goes to Hifumi to convince him to go along with her murder plan.  Will her smooth tongue be enough to sway him, or will an extra touch be required?
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Yamada Hifumi
Series: Commissions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721317
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc: Lies, Seduction, and Accomplices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeeMeeHeart777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/gifts).



> This oneshot was commissioned by MeeMeeHeart777, and takes place during Chapter Three of THH. Please read and comment below, and enjoy.

Celeste sighed as she looked up at the nameplate, the name **Yamada** etched in Katakana. She clutched Hifumi’s anime-style camera in her hand even tighter, her metallic nail extensions resting on the frame.

_I can’t believe I’m lowering myself to asking that otaku for help. If only there was someone else I could ask to help with my plan. Hiro’s definitely stupid enough, but I need him to be the fall guy. I’d prefer if Makoto was my associate; he’s trusting to a fault, even after Sayaka started this whole thing. Not to mention, he’s one of the more tolerable people around here, so he’d certainly be preferable as an accomplice. Plus, he and Kyoko have been the ones to solve these Class Trials, so if I got him to help then whacked him, I’d be removing half of the obstacles in my way to freedom!_

Celeste shook her head and sighed, tossing the idea as quickly as it came.

_No, he doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. And even if I could convince him to commit a murder in my stead, he’s the only person in this school I actually enjoy being around. And he gave me this lovely rose whip, too. I feel bad enough that I’ll be forcing his execution by the rules of the Class Trials…no, I can’t bring the hammer down on his head myself, so I can’t involve him. That leaves only Hifumi, as much as I hate to say it. I’ll just have to grin and bear it…well, here goes…_

*Ding Dong*

A few seconds later, the door swung open, revealing a confused Hifumi who greeted “Miss Ludenberg. Oh, um…what are you doing here?”

Celeste nodded politely, a grim expression on her face as she greeted “Hifumi. I was hoping to talk to you. **Alone.** ”

She ended that last word with a pointed tone, making clear to the Ultimate Fanfic Creator that she would not take no for an answer.

Hifumi gulped and opened the door completely, granting “Of course. Wh…where should we go, Miss Ludenberg?”

“My room should suffice.” Celeste turned around and urged “This way, please.”

_M…Miss Ludenberg’s…room? Miss Ludenberg is a…asking me to come to her r…room? Is this a dream?_

“Hifumi, hurry up, won’t you?”

“Eek! R…right away, Miss Ludenberg!”

XXX

Celeste closed the door behind her, watching Hifumi as he gazed around her room, his eyes sparkling as he took in the gothic Lolita mannequins, the black coffin, and the roses decorating the room.

“Thank you for coming, Hifumi.” She smiled as she sauntered over to the chair, taking her seat without pulling the chair in as her polite smile turned back to a grimace.

An awkward silence passed for a few seconds before a nervously sweating Hifumi asked “So…what did you want to talk about, Miss Ludenberg?”

Celeste sighed and told him without a hint of levity “I’ll cut right to the chase. It is about what was stolen. I know who did it…”

 _She…she knows who took Alter Ego?!_ Hifumi’s eyes widened as he pressed his palms forcefully against his cheeks and exclaimed “What…?”

 _Good thing these walls are soundproof, or his obscenely exaggerated, loud exclamations would make him unworkable as an accomplice._ Her expression not betraying even a syllable of her true thoughts, she told him “It was Take. He stole it.”

“What?!” _BUT HOW?!_

“And I have proof. Would you like to see it?”

_P…proof? She has proof that Mister Ishimaru took Alter Ego? But how? Miss Kirigiri made it so that Alter Ego would scream if either I or Mister Ishimaru took the laptop. But…Miss Ludenberg wouldn’t lie about this…if she says she has proof, then she must be telling the truth! And the sooner I see it, the sooner we can get Alter Ego back!_

Hifumi nervously nodded, allowing Celeste to place his camera on the table so that the digital monitor was facing Hifumi. Hifumi’s jaw slackened, the boy gaping at the image of the laptop on Taka’s desk.

 _She…she’s right! Mister Ishimaru did steal it! That’s HIS jacket in the frame!_ Hifumi clenched his fists and seethed “Grrn…so it WAS him! But how did he do it!? She was supposed to yell if either of us got close to her!”

 _Here comes the hard part…well, time to see if he’s truly as gullible as I’ve calculated him to be…_ With a look of false regret, Celeste admitted “You are correct. Which is why Taka forced me to steal it.”

“Whaaaaaaht!?” Hifumi shrieked, shocked that Celeste had apparently been forced into Taka’s scheme.

Celeste allowed fake tears to trickle down her cheeks as she cried “Please forgive me. He…he threatened me.”

“H…he did…?” Hifumi breathed before chewing on his fingernails as he tried to process the lie that Celeste was feeding him.

Celeste nodded “He came to my room last night unannounced, and then…” Celeste gulped as she continued “It’s hard for me to even say…” More crocodile tears streamed from her face as she whimpered “He…abused me…”

“What!?” Hifumi exclaimed, slapping his palms against his cheeks as images of Taka’s allegedly vile deeds flooded his mind.

“And he…he took pictures. He said if I did not do as he asked, he would show them to everyone…So I…I had no choice…”

 _Mister Ishimaru…did THOSE kinds of things…to Miss Ludenberg? Writing that stuff out in my fanfics is one thing, but doing it in real life is…_ Hifumi grit his teeth, clenching his fists in rage as he nearly shouted “Th…that’s a crime! An absolute crime! He…! I mean, I knew he’d gone a little crazy, but…! I never imagined he would…would go that far!”

_This is just delicious! He’s eating up my lies like one of his little mangas. Just a little more, and…_

Celeste’s pleased thoughts were interrupted as Hifumi bellowed “I’m about to say something I’ve never said in my life…I’m going to kill him! I’m going to f…f…f…ucking kill him!” _I don’t care if I get executed! He needs to be stopped! He needs to be punished!_

 _This is going even better than I imagined! His thoughts are already going towards murder! Now I just need to make him feel cornered to seal the deal!_ With her strategy determined, Celeste cautioned “Wait, please! If you go now, you will be playing right into his hands!”

All the righteous anger drained from Hifumi’s face at Celeste’s revelation, the boy starting to sweat as he asked nervously “Huh…?”

Celeste briefly wiped her tears on her sleeve before she explained “Taka is planning to use her…to escape. And he has made **you** his target…”

Hifumi went pale as a sheet, bringing his fingertips to his lips, preparing to bite his nails again as he asked “Escape? You don’t mean…?”

“Taka is going to try to kill you.”

Hifumi gaped, shrieking “Wh…Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?”

Celeste nodded, lamenting “And all so he can keep her to himself…”

“Th…that bastard!” Hifumi growled, griting his teeth and clenching his fists in jealous rage. “Bastard bastard bastard BASTARD!”

Celeste looked at Hifumi, falsified fear in her eyes as she asked “Can we allow him to continue with these barbaric acts?”

“Absolutely not! How could I!? She…she…” Hifumi roared “I have to save heeeeeeerr!!!”

 _And now for the finishing blow…_ Celeste stood up and asked “Then…would you like to join with me? It just so happens, I have come up with a plan…”

“Huh…?” _A plan?_ Hifumi thought with dread, biting his fingernails as Celeste suddenly smiled.

“I have devised a way to reclaim what he has stolen, and escape this dreadful school.” Celeste giggled before muttering under her breath “And with that, it is complete…”

Now slightly creeped out, Hifumi asked “Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Oh, nothing…” _Curses, I meant to keep that in my mind. Good thing he’s so gullible…_ “So, what say you? Would you like to be a part of my plan?”

“Um…” Hifumi began, somewhat hesitant now that his anger had left him and he was now thinking sensibly. “What…what is this plan?”

Celeste frowned, kicking herself _I should have kept my mouth shut…I had him wrapped around my finger too! Well, I was going to need to tell him my plan anyway…_ Celeste sighed “Very well, here’s my plan. You and I are going to be the blackened tomorrow by killing Taka before he can kill you.”

Hifumi’s eyes widened as he exclaimed “Hweh?! Become the BLACKENED?! Btu Miss Ludenberg, you remember the rules! Only one of us can become the blackened in a murder! And whoever it was, Mister Naegi and Miss Kirigiri would find us out in a heartbeat!” _I can tolerate being the blackened for your sake, but I couldn’t bear it if you were executed, Miss Ludenberg!_

Celeste smiled, giggling as she revealed “Hifumi, my sweet but dim-witted piggy…you forget that the last two murders have only had one victim each. My plan is for there to be two murders, one for each of us.”

Hifumi’s eyes widened in comprehension as he realized “Oh, then…”

Celeste nodded “Exactly. Monokuma never clarified what would happen if there were two separate murders. That means they’ll be arguing in circles, trying to figure out who the true blackened is, when the truth will be that there are two culprits to find. Even Makoto and Kyoko together can’t beat that.”

“Ohh…you’re truly amazing, Miss Ludenberg! You’re like one of those anime detectives who’s always two steps ahead of the antagonist!” Celeste giggled before Hifumi asked “But wait, even if we both kill someone, they’ll be able to figure out at least one of them was me!”

Celeste nodded “Perhaps, which is why we’re going to create an alibi for you…by having you serve as the second corpse until I kill someone else.”

“SAYWHAAAAAT?! I’LL BE THE SECOND CORPSE?!”

“Indeed; you’re going to fake your death. There’s plenty of blood packets in the Nurse’s Office, correct? You can use those to fake your death until I kill someone, then you can put on an act about how you were able to barely cling to life. That should give you a decent enough alibi…after all, how can someone on the brink of death be a killer?”

“As expected, you truly are amazing, Miss Ludenberg! Still…shouldn’t we find someone to pin the blame on? Just to be safe?”

Celeste nodded “Indeed, and I’ve already decided on a proverbial fall boy: Yasuhiro Hagakure. He’s stupid enough to fall for anything, and we already saw his eyes glued to Monokuma’s pile of money, so he’d be the perfect suspect. As for how to make him suspicious, we’ll lure him out in the dead of night and knock him out with chloroform. All you need to do is create something to stuff him in that will obscure his face and body size so that we can take a picture of him dragging you away and pretend he’s gone on a killing spree.”

“Ohh…you’ve thought of everything, Miss Ludenberg!” Hifumi praised. Seeing her chance, Celeste giggled and sauntered up to him, making Hifumi sweat nervously and ask “Miss Ludenberg?” as she cradled his cheeks in her hands.

Hifumi’s eyes widened as she pressed her lips to his own, his mind freezing as he tried to process what just happened.

_Miss Ludenberg…she’s kissing me…MISS LUDENBERG IS KISSING ME!_

Just before he could summon the mental energy to kiss back, Celeste broke off the kiss, stroking down his chest, holding back her disgust as she told him “Did you like that kiss, Hifumi? What if I told you that was just the tip of the iceberg?”

_Th…there’s MORE?!_

As if reading his stunned thoughts Celeste smiled as she continued to stroke down his belly, reaching the waistband of his pants as she nodded “Oh yes…let me give you a proper taste of things to come.”

Hifumi gasped as she quickly slipped her hand into his pants, sneaking into his underwear until she found his half-hard shaft.

_Holy…Kami…Miss Ludenberg…she…she…_

Hifumi’s thoughts were cut off as he moaned while Celeste’s hingertips stroked up and down his shaft, making it harden fully and throb in her grasp.

Drawing on all her prowess as the Queen of Liars, Celeste hid her disgust, instead giggling “Doesn’t that feel good, Hifumi?”

“Y…yes…it feels…very good, Miss Lu…Ludenberg…” Hifumi squeaked, overcome by the sensations of pleasure racking his body.

“That’s good, Hifumi, that’s very good. You deserve it for your loyalty, much more than that bastard Ishimaru ever did.”

If Hifumi had a response, his moans prohibited him from voicing it, feeling his shaft throb with arousal as he felt his peak approaching swiftly.

“M…Miss Ludenberg! I…I’m gonna…”

Celeste merely giggled “Please, don’t hold it, Hifumi. Cum for me…”

Hifumi nodded “Y…yes, Miss Ludenberg. I…I can’t hold it…I…I’m gonna…cum!”

With one last throb, Hifumi’s orgasm finally arrived, a jet of semen bursting from his tip, staining his underwear and his pants, evidenced by the quickly dampening spot forming at his crotch.

Celeste released him, stepping back and tapping the tip of his nose with the pointer finger of her clean hand as she giggled “Do well tomorrow, and that’ll be a taste of things to come. You’re the only one I can rely on, my sweet, portulent piggy.”

Hifumi’s eyes turned into anime hearts as he grinned, nodding energetically “Yes, I shall happily serve you, Miss Ludenberg!” As Celeste giggled, Hifumi came down from his romantic high and asked “Can I just make one request about the second victim?”

“Hm?”

“Can it…not be Mister Naegi? Other than you, Miss Ludenberg, he’s the only one here who doesn’t view me with disdain for my hobbies. He’s a true friend, Miss Ludenberg, and even if your plan results in his execution…I’d rather not bring the hammer down on him personally.”

 _…It’s a good thing that Makoto is so good at making friends. Otherwise, I’m not sure I could entertain Hifumi’s request…_ Celeste smiled and nodded “Very well, Hifumi. We shall leave Makoto’s unfortunate demise to Monokuma. Now, you get to work on creating Hiro’s suit. I’ll go get the chloroform from the Nurse’s Office. When I come back, we can finalize the details of my plan.”

Hifumi saluted “Yes indeed, Miss Ludenberg! I shall get to work right away!”

Celeste giggled before turning around and walking towards the door, turning the knob and opening it before walking out, leaving Hifumi to his own devices.

“Okay, time to get to work! Miss Ludenberg is counting on me!” Hifumi declared, flames of passion in his eyes as he flashed back to Celeste’s kiss.

XXX

Celeste spit into her sink, pouring the rest of the water from her water bottle on her right hand as she exclaimed with a scrunched nose “Blech! I can’t believe I lowered myself to placing my elegant lips on someone as unrefined as that gullible otaku! At least Byakuya has an element of dignity as a high-class socialite, and for all his average qualities, Makoto’s hidden intellect makes him interesting. And to think I actually stroked his…his…thing?! If word gets out, I’ll never be able to live it down!”

Celeste sighed, wiping her lips on her sleeves as she shook the memory of her kiss with Hifumi from her memory.

“Oh well, at least he’s undyingly loyal to me…or perhaps, it would be more accurate to say, **dyingly loyal**. It will be a shame to kill him; he would have fit right into my army of vampire butlers, as grotesque as his appearance is. Well, c’est la vie I suppose.” With one last sigh, she stepped out of her bathroom and clenched her fist, declaring “Alright, time to put my Ultimate Gamble into motion!”

Little did she know it would be her final gamble.


End file.
